Problem: Convert $2\ \dfrac{3}{22}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${2}\ {\dfrac{3}{22}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{3}{22}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $22$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{22}{22} = {\dfrac{44}{22}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{44}{22}} + {\dfrac{3}{22}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{44}{22}} + {\dfrac{3}{22}} = \dfrac{47}{22}$